We Remain
by MaikeruDesu
Summary: When series of unfortunate events come your way, only the strong survive. Look to family, love, honesty and friends for strength. AU. Yamato/Mimi centric, Takeru/Hikari Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Blue. Blue as far as the eye can see where the water and sky meet in the horizon. In the middle of nowhere, somewhere within the vast open sea sails a ship south. The sails hanging on the mast were proudly displayed by the great force of the wind. On the sail was a symbol of a kingdom's pride: a circle with a crescent moon inscribed inside.

The hull carried many men who worked efficiently on deck. Through the crowds of these men walked a young man coming of age. He had a destination set and walked there hastily. In his loose blue tunic and matching blue trousers, his bare foot made contact with the wooden surface. The salty sea air tussled the young boy's hair, his blonde locks swaying with the wind. He approached another male who dressed similar to himself. If you looked at these two, your guess that they were brothers would indeed be true. This other male was older, whose face and build displayed that of an experienced warrior whereas the younger one, while lean and fit, had the face of a baby. However, all could agree they were both handsome men of respectable prestige.

"Brother," the younger one called forth.

"Takeru," he responded with a smile, attaching small beads of pearl and jewelry to a string. "Do you think she will like this?" he held the assortment up.

Takeru smiled. It was refreshing to see his brother smile and looking hopeful, but he had news for him that would for sure bring trouble. "I believe Yamato that she would like you shaved. I do recall her saying your jaw hairs drive her kisses to irritation."

Yamato chuckled lightly. "I remember as well," he rubbed his jaw with one hand, his light beard tickling his skin.

"Do you miss her?"

"I do," Yamato admitted, quietly enough only to be heard by two. "I miss her touch, her embrace, her voice. We have been in Boreas for far too long, I am most glad to be returning to Notus."

"I am too brother," Takeru turned to the sea where Yamato was facing as well. "Selene is a beautiful land is she not? It is a beautiful place to raise a family."

"Indeed."

"You are truly in love are you not?"

Yamato's voice remained wistful, "I am, and I am glad to have found it with her."

"You would do anything for her would you not?"

"Yes."

"Fight a dozen men for her?"

"Hundreds if she asked me to," Yamato said with a smug smile.

"Yamato," the younger brother was hesitant. It was time he exposed the truth; _their_ action will indeed cause a conflict if not a war. "As your brother, you love me do you not? You would fight to protect me as well would you not?"

Yamato turned from the waters to Takeru and looked at his face with a frown as he examined. "Why do you inquire such a question Takeru? Last time you asked of my reassurance was when you were barely just a teen, having sliced mother's ceremonial dress with father's sword."

Takeru meekly looked away.

"What have you done now little brother?"

"I—I must show you something Yamato and I pray you will not hold me with disdain." Takeru turned away and walked towards the cabins with Yamato trailing behind. The elder brother did not like the ominous way his brother was talking for he rarely ever talked like that at all. If Takeru had to speak without so much a smile, then he must have committed treason far worse than guilt and punishment.

Once in the seclusion of his room, Takeru closed his door after Yamato and walked to his closet. Yamato found it odd, but what happened next was of upmost shock. Takeru opened the doors to his closet and held his hand forward. Soon enough, small feminine hands reached and took his. A figure stepped out of the closet, covered by a blue shawl and removed it when they stood by Takeru. Slow hands removed the shawl over the face and now stood a woman, an all too familiar face Yamato immediately recognized. She was Hikari Yagami, princess of Boreas, capital of the northern country, Helios.

Takeru could not meet the gaze of his older brother, neither could she, who stared at them both with an intense fury. With due respect to a lady's presence, Yamato stormed out of the room, anger held within, and walked heatedly towards the ship's steering wheel.

"Brother, wait!" Takeru called after him however, Yamato did not care to listen—things needed to be set back to equilibrium. Hikari did not belong on this ship and god knows how hell-bent her brother and father must be at her disappearance. The north and southern kingdoms have barely just reached peace, and Yamato was determined to not let their father's effort go in vain. "Brother—please!" Takeru begged.

"Turn the ship around," Yamato called to the helmsman, "we sail back to Boreas immediately."

"Yes my lord," the helmsman responded without question.

Takeru turned to the helmsman and with his own voice of command he demanded the ship to remain its course south, back to Selene, their homeland.

"My lord—?" the helmsman wavered, caught between the two brothers' quarrel.

Yamato turned to his brother and stared him down with a hostile expression, daring the younger to challenge him. "We must turn the ship around, she does not belong with us; her place is with her people, her country!"

"I cannot—" Takeru began only to be interrupted.

"You fool!" Yamato shoved him causing Takeru to stagger backwards. "Do you realize what you have done? The consequences of your actions? Do you not remember the countless battles father fought for peace? The endless nights—as children—mother, you and I prayed and cried for his return? Does that mean so little to you?"

"Of course it does! Father's persistence was my inspiration. He fought for us brother, I now fight—"

"You do not know what you are saying," Yamato shouted.

"I do! I fight for her. I love Hikari!"

"Love? What do you know of love? You are but a mere boy whose affection for a girl has led you two to both act irrationally."

Takeru was silent at his frustration.

"What of father's love? And mother's? How do you think they will react?"

"What I expect is that my family will stand by my side," Takeru shot back. "Regardless of how wrong I have acted, I hope you, father, and mother will still love me."

Yamato sighed in exasperation.

"I am not the little boy you have to protect any longer, brother."

"When did you grow into the man that you are today?" Yamato asked rhetorically however Takeru had answered:

"You cannot stop me anymore than father and mother has. I am twenty-one and it is only natural is it not? You are twenty-five and have met a beautiful woman who is now my sister. I remember the first time you set your eyes on her; she did not return your affection. Needless to say, she almost had you, father and mother k—"

"Do not speak of it!" Yamato's voice seethed with warning.

"I did not mean to be petty, but I only raise a point that you risked yourself for a girl you cared deeply for. Now, it is I. My heart yearns for Hikari as yours does to your wife. And if you wish to return Hikari to Boreas, then take me with her. I—we cannot bear to be separated. And if my life ends with me in Boreas, then I have no regrets. I have lived my life with love for which belongs only to her wherever she may be."

"Takeru, my dear little brother, I do not like the crime which you have committed—kidnapping a princess, from a hostile nation needless to say, can put both our countries to war again. I do not wish for that to happen." Yamato sighed. "Father is too old to lead a battle and I do not wish to leave home more than necessary. Yet what you say is true, I am your brother by blood and I cannot abandon you to the Yagami's."

"We are—" Takeru looked at Yamato with wide eyes.

"Do not remain hopeful," Yamato's stoic reply interrupted, "we will see what father has to say. For now, we must send a messenger bird informing him of your actions."

"I thank you brother," Takeru rushed to Yamato's side and embraced the older blonde. He was gone before Yamato could say any more.

Yamato turned to his crew and frowned. They were dependable, hard-working men, but he didn't want to risk their lives for battle—for the believed perception of two young and reckless people claiming to be in love. He instructed the helmsman to continue to Selene before returning to his private quarters. When alone in the comfort of his room, he stared at the necklace in his hands and smile—the thought of his wife easing the trouble brewing in his mind. Alone, he gently kissed the pearls.

**[…]**

One year ago.

"You should learn to smile more brother. We are celebrating your day of birth and instead of smiling, you are frowning… like always."

"It is just another day of another year Takeru," Yamato replied as he drank another chalice of fermented alcohol. "I despise these parties that mother feels the need to host. It is enough already that I am forced to attend the Summer Solstice and Winter Eclipse."

"Do not be so depressing Yamato," Takeru said as he took the cup away. "Do you not enjoy seeing your dear old friend at the Summer Solstice and Winter Eclipse?"

"Dear old friend?" Yamato turned to Takeru who sat beside him.

"The prince from Boreas?"

"Taichi Yagami? No, we are no longer friends. Perhaps when we were younger yes, but years of war and conflict between borders were has driven us to become warriors of opposite factions. I respect him as a capable fighter and that is all I can see him as until both lands achieve absolute peace."

"And what if that day never comes?"

"Then he shall remain so till my final breath. It cannot be changed."

"You are too much like father," Takeru sighed and stood.

"And you are not enough like father."

"This celebration is for you and I do not wish to be sullen with this conversation. You may not wish to converse, but I do. Please at least try. There are many beautiful maidens present; it might do you some good to seek comfort tonight when they approach you."

Yamato watched as Takeru walked away and shook his head of the alcoholic side-effects.

"I had assumed your tolerance to be better, my friend."

Yamato turned to the familiar voice and snickered. "I can hold my own well, Koushiro."

The maroon-haired male stepped to Yamato's side and stared at the guests before them. Koushiro smiled, "Takeru is enjoying your celebration much more than you are. Should it not be the opposite my lord?"

"I would much prefer a private celebration; you of all people should know that."

"It is my duty to attend yours and Takeru's needs, not to know the likes and dislikes of your personal preferences."

"You are saying that as an excuse," Yamato sneered. "If you were not my friend, I would have you fetch more alcohol."

"I should consider myself lucky," Koushiro replied tonelessly. "You are maturing well Yamato and it is in your best interest to find a wife."

"Must you repeat the same words as my father and mother do? Even Takeru is beginning to say such things," Yamato sighed with great exasperation.

"As your advisor, yes, but as your friend, I would want you happy."

Yamato stared into the crowd, expressionless. "I understand father and mother wish for grandchildren, and father insists I have a wife when I obtain the throne. But in this time of war, I do not have the luxury of finding a woman."

"You carry the weight of too many on your shoulders Yamato."

"As does my father, but he has grown old. Now I must bear the burden if I wish to uphold his legacy."

Koushiro shook his head, neither one once exchanging a glance. "If you do not seek a bride, perhaps she will come to you?"

The blonde prince scoffed at the suggestion, "True there are many maidens tonight however, if they seek my hand, then it is my title they venture."

"You are perceptive are you not?" Koushiro smirked.

Yamato couldn't restrain a laugh. "You are for more insightful than I Koushiro. There are times I cannot believe you are one year younger."

"Such is my duty to be sharp," Koushiro smiled. "My presence makes you unapproachable, I will interact with the guests. I suggest you do the same."

"I will consider."

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Koushiro stepped into the crowd and disappeared.

Not too long after, Yamato regarded Takeru and Koushiro's advice proactively. He stood from where he sat only to be stopped. He was refrained from advancing as a hard hand pressed against his shoulder.

"Do not move," the masculine voiced said, "remain seated."

"Father?" Yamato asked, "I would like to join the guests."

"Soon, but the entertainment will be performed momentarily. I would prefer you up here."

Yamato sighed and sat back down, leaning to the right-side of his chair. He positioned his elbow on the armchair and then his chin onto his knuckles. Hiroaki laughed at his dejection.

"My son, you are twenty-five years of age and prince! Do not slouch. It is unbefitting," Hiroaki teased.

"I have seen you in this position many times father, do not be a hypocrite."

Hiroaki laughed even louder and was about to comment when another did.

"Your father is most correct Yamato, sit properly." At the sound of her voice, said boy reacted accordingly. "My love, you should learn to control that boisterous laugh of yours," she chastised Hiroaki, "I could hear you from the balcony."

"My apologies Natsuko, but our son is most amusing to watch at celebrations such as this is he not?"

Yamato mumbled under his breath at his father but complained loud enough so that his mother could hear. "I just do not understand the purpose of this! I am one year older, but so have many citizens of Notus. Why is it again that we are feasting?"

Natsuko shook her head disapprovingly and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are a prince Yamato, and the citizens celebrate in honor of your life—a life they have come to respect because you are their future king. You have worked diligently to earn their affection and trust. These people will become your people, your responsibility, and now, they wish to show you they will support you by celebrating this day."

Yamato knew his mother was absolutely right, she always was, and could offer no argument. If the people of Notus were happy celebrating his day of birth, then so should he. He needed to show them he appreciated their—and his mom's—efforts and a simple smile could do just that. He had been selfish by wanting to leave, but now—with just a tint of reluctance—he chose to remain till it was finished.

"You are re-evaluating yourself," Natsuko spoke, "but you have been doing well in both studies and warfare. Your father and I promise you the day after you may do as you please. We will relieve you of all your duties for one day."

Yamato nodded. "I will make an effort to express more of my gratitude mother."

She smiled and turned to Hiroaki. "You are allowed to drink a chalice or two more, but no more than that. If you do, I will remove you for the rest of the night. Remember, you are required to attend tomorrow's council summit in the morning and I do not want you inebriated." Hiroaki made a face, wanting to protest, but opted otherwise and nodded. "Very well, enjoy the rest of your evening Yamato; I am most proud to call you my son. And Hiroaki, please come to bed before the celebration is over."

Natsuko gracefully left the two and when she was gone, Hiroaki complained, "Damn the gods! How am I to enjoy the night if I am only permitted to drink such small portions?"

"Mother is scary when she demands," Yamato grinned at his father. "It is unfortunate for you but not so much for me."

"Do not tempt me boy. I will beat you."

It was Yamato's turn to laugh, and he did. "Father, you enjoy alcohol too much. It is no wonder mother limits your consumption but then again, why is the King of Boreas not doing as he pleases? Is he actually admitting surrendering to another?"

Hiroaki chuckled with good humor and slapped his son on the shoulder once more. "You will come one day learn that there exists only one person you cannot resist. No matter how much of a man you are, you will never be able to say 'no' to her demands. That will be the person you will love the rest of your life."

"Mother is lucky to have found such a devoted husband."

"And you and Takeru should bless the gods for having me as you father," Hiroaki laughed once more. Soon after, an unknown man to Yamato stepped towards Hiroaki and the two exchanged a quiet conversation. "Excellent! Please begin."

"The entertainment father?" Yamato asked when the man disappeared.

"Indeed, remain seated here. I am going to find your mother and Takeru to join us. It will begin as soon we return."

Takeru sat on the far right side of the throne chairs, and Natsuko beside him, to the left. Between Yamato and Natsuko sat Hiroaki. True to his word, the moment Hiroaki reclined, the entertainer called for the audience's attention.

"Esteemed guests of the night, I present you the land's most wondrous live show in honor of Notus' first prince, Yamato Ishida. Despite joining us not too long ago, we will begin with a preshow of our loveliest dancer, an instant crowd pleaser and fan favorite. She is revered so beautiful she puts the brightest moon to shame. Among the flowers, even the most alluring flowers will wilt in humiliation. I present you, the royal family, with my lovely blossom, Mimi."

He bowed once and left the open space before the four royals. The guests/audience formed a circle around the space, all anticipating the woman to appear before them. Many were expectant to witness her said beauty while some others were ready to scoff at her. Regardless of what presumptions people had, a female figured appeared from the entertainment cast. She wore a pink dress that exposed much of her skin: a low v-shape cut to her navel, bare shoulders, a naked back, and much of her legs were uncovered by the side slits of her dress's skirt. What remained clothed by the pink article were her bosoms which were held by thin gold straps looping around the neck. The back skirt of her dress was attached with a floral decoration at the buttocks and white ribbon tails of golden embroidery. Her feet were strapped in gold saddled heels. She had on her arms bangles above the elbow and at the wrist which connected a thin, pink sheer fabric sleeves. Finally, her head piece shared resemblance to a crown that was placed above her honey-caramel hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail. Only the fringes framed her perfectly carved face.

Yamato straightened in his chair as he watched attentively at her every move—her appearance alone caused all men to be enthralled by her. He watched as her head panned from Takeru, to his mother, then his father and finally him. Yamato believed her gaze on him was held a moment too long and was convinced a small smile graced her beautiful lips. Was she was playing him?

Mimi bowed before the royal family, slowly rising when her fellow cast began to play music. Harps, zhengs, and ehrus were strummed while drums were beat and Mimi moved accordingly. She danced and swayed with precision, years of practice taking place and being exhibited. Her body angled only to become fluid again in the next instant. Her arms would extend, retract, and form shapes while she moved alone. Mimi would seemingly glide across the floor, then jump, then spin. Her audience were captivated, men and women alike, for they have never seen such a beautiful dance. Every move was carried with confidence but there was a feminine accent to everything she did.

Yamato had her in his eyes—captivated—barely able to blink for he did not want to miss a single step she made. He was astutely aware that she was making enticing glances at him every time she looked his way. A smile was always on her lips when she gazed him and he wanted to be next to her. Why he was driven with such desire, he was not sure of himself. He had had the pleasure of bedding women before, but this one dancing before him seemed so foreign to him. He did not know if she was a citizen of Notus, or Selene for that matter. The mystery intrigued him and he was intent on finding her character later that night.

She finished, the instruments coming to a stop and she was still. She smiled to all, proud of herself and her performance. Bowing once more to the royals, Mimi then left the floor leaving a much disappointed Yamato in her absence. She would however reappear throughout the performance, but in minor non-speaking roles. Each time she passed the floor, Yamato watched her diligently for a chance that their eyes might meet and he was correct; they did, every time.

When the performance ended an hour and a half later, Yamato was largely ignorant of the speech given by the director. The speech was directed at him, but Yamato only cared to find Mimi and speak to her in private. Takeru had told him to find a maiden and he was set on her. Normally, he was more poised and refined, but the night seemed dragged and he wished nothing but to end it now. He was looking into the crowd, for the dancing maiden, but she was nowhere to be seen and he was in slight disarray when he could not find her pink dress.

"My son," Hiroaki called to his attention.

Yamato frowned then turned to his father but his expression froze when stood beside him was Mimi—her beauty tenfold up close. She was smiling at him, that playful tease he found throughout the performance.

"Forgive my son, he can be quite dull when it comes to festivals," Natsuko spoke from her seat.

Mimi giggled, the first sound she made that night and Yamato was charmed to her voice. Her pitch was similar to that of a flute and he wanted to hear more.

Hiroaki spoke, "Mato, this lovely lady requests to meet you—the person her dance was solely performed for."

Yamato didn't speak, only able to stare at her as she moved towards him with a chalice. "Lord Yamato," she spoke with what he believed flirtatiously, "as a commemoration of this special day, please accept this drink." She gestured it forward and he took it without a care. Surely if he had his way with her, he would regain self-control. He drank from the chalice—the liquid tasted of alcohol—but kept his eyes on her the entire time.

"Delicious," he said, a double entendre. When he finished, he returned the goblet and their hands came in contact. He tried to grab hold of her fingers, but she deftly retracted her arms and pulled away.

"Please enjoy the rest of you evening, and again, I wish you merriment on your day of birth," she said and bounded away, not before looking at him with an expression he believed matched his own.

He watched her figure shrink with frustration. Had there not been such a crowd in the area, he would march to Mimi and carry her away. However, the night continued and Yamato could not find a time to escape. Faces of many strangers would approach him, bless him, and make small conversation. A repetitious cycle of meet-and-greet. Yet he kept his eyes on the pink-clad woman the entire time, refusing to have her out of his sight. One time throughout that night, Yamato had asked Koushiro to refrain Mimi from leaving the hall. Koushiro did with a questioning brow, but did as he was told.

Now, sometime later, men were inebriated—much to Hiroaki's chagrin—and many were either entertaining themselves or being entertained by the hired performances. Yamato was consumed by the effects alcohol, but his vision remained consistent and he still retained mental awareness (to what he considered important). In his line of vision, he saw pink and that was the direction he was heading to. His body stumbling a couple times before reaching the destination and he was rewarded with the beautiful girl staring at him, surprised. Yamato could see that she was speaking to a man who stood stout and ugly, but he was drunk after all.

The man beside Mimi spoke and immediately, Yamato recognized the voice. "Ah! The young prince Yamato graces me with his presence. I wish you another healthy and safe year."

"Dozo," Yamato acknowledged him, then pursed his lips. Dozo is a warlord in a neighboring country east of Selene, Nephele. Although Dozo did not have a title outside of military, he had believed he was worthy of political power in their capital of Euros. The man had been resilient in attacking the borders of Selene, claiming border disputes and Yamato had believed Dozo despised Hiroaki. Yet why was he in Notus? If he was here, then surely that would mean Hiroaki and Dozo were no longer fighting.

"A fine celebration tonight!" Dozo chortled loudly, his large and fat mouth agape. "The people of Notus know how to host a feast!"

Yamato could care less what the man was blabbering as he focused his attention on Mimi, who remained passive during their short exchange.

Dozo caught Yamato's eye and smiled broadly. "She is beautiful is she not? I have heard she not only excels in dance, but in song as well. Perhaps you can sing for the young prince Mimi?"

Mimi blushed, but faced Yamato nonetheless. "If I may be so bold to ask, would you like for me to sing to you my lord?"

Yamato grinned. "I-I would love to to," he slurred, "but somewhere… else would be more ideal. Someplace… quieter."

The maiden bowed to Dozo once before turning her full attention to Yamato. "Where is it that you have in mind my lord?"

"Please follow me," Yamato responded, absently taking her hand and leading her out the ballroom. He held her wrist tight, afraid that if he let go, she'd disappeared back in the crowd. Mimi followed willingly, and Yamato was grateful that they were about to enjoy each other's company in privacy. So, he led her up the castle stairs and into his room where he quickly pulled her in and closing the door after him.

She examined the large room, oblivious that it was his room they were in. "Is it appropriate that you should be leaving your celebration?"

"You are very beautiful," Yamato ignored her question.

"I thank you."

"I could not keep my eyes off… off of you when you dance. You are absolutely captivating."

Mimi lowered her head and placed her hands over her breast feeling relieved, "I am glad you enjoyed my dance."

"Do you have suitors?"

She turned to look at Yamato in shock, his blue eyes bore into hers as he waited for an answer. "Pardon?"

"I am definite you do not," Yamato reassured himself. He had somehow been able to recover his brief drunken state and continued to speak, "Otherwise you would not have made so many teasing glances at me."

Mimi took a step back, but Yamato followed with a step of his own. "You are mistaken my lord, I was merely performing."

"You are lying."

"No—"

"Your expressions earlier told me everything I needed to know."

"You are inebriated—"

"Words can be misleading," Yamato launched forward and grabbed her smaller frame with ease, "let your body tell the truth." He then pulled her into his embrace and attacked her lips with his.

**[...]**

You're probably wondering why are you writing this when you still have your other one? I told myself I would never write two stories simultaneously yet here I am, and here you are reading this. I wanted to begin this project mainly because I am currently more motivated and inspired than I am with HTIC (Hearts Tangled in Chords). I will update whichever story receives more attention; attention being reviews, favorites, or follows. I appreciate views, but views only tell me so little. I am not asking or begging for my stories to receive attention, but just know that I will focus on the story that seems more "in demand". With that said, I do have one more story in mind that is dying to be written. Who knows when that will appear.

This fanfic is inspired by the film "Troy" and the video game "Dynasty Warriors". You will see references here and there if you are familiar with the two media mention. The setting, if you have not been able to visualize it, is pretty simple. I'll break it down for you as well as characters introduced thus far. More characters and pairings will be introduced later.

The Northern country, Helios. Capital: Boreas. Characters affiliated: Taichi Yagami (24-25), Hikari Yagami (19-20)

The Southern country, Selene. Capital: Notus. Characters affiliated: Hiroaki Ishida (43), Natsuko Ishida (refuses to tell), Yamato Ishida (24-25), Takeru Ishida (20-21), Koushiro Izumi (23-24)

The Eastern country, Nephele. Capital: Euros. Characters affiliated: Dozo (46)

Others: Mimi Tachikawa (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter, in its entirety, is M-rated content. Be advised that this story is rated as so, thus do not expect this disclaimer to appear again as I write such content._**

**_If you do proceed, I thank you. Be mature as you are reading and I make it an effort to use politically correct terms as I describe. _****_Another, and less serious, A/N can be found at the end._**

**[...]**

It was a rough kiss, the kind where one is completely dominant over the other. Yamato showed no signs of his proper upbringing as his tongued forced itself into her mouth. He held her tight: his right hand gripped the back of her head—positioning so that her face was directing towards him—while his left hand held the small of her back close to his body. His larger body embraced her smaller one so effortlessly, her actions of protest did nothing to sway him.

Yamato tilted his head, coaxing her mouth to join him. His tongue grazed over hers, seeking it as she tried to avoid his. This game of cat-and-mouse between their tongues ignited a fire deep within his soul he could not resist the urge to groan. Just as he found her tongue, she turned her head sideways and broke their kiss.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed, pushing him at his chest. It was a futile attempt, but he had her locked in his hold, and her hands could not move from where they were currently placed. Mimi risked a glance back up to him and found him smiling smugly at her resistance. His piercing blue eyes were veiled in a shroud of lust and hunger; she almost lost herself in them. She pushed him again, moving him barely, as she turned away once more.

"Mimi, that is your name correct?"

"Yes…"

"You were teasing me all night Mimi," Yamato said simply.

"I was not," she responded, meek, and did not dare to look up at him.

"It is my day of birth."

"And that justifies what you want to do?"

He paused to consider only for a moment—the outcome however, already predetermined. However long she wanted to delay the inevitable he was getting impatient. Their close proximity wasn't helping his lack of patience at the moment.

"Please…" the brown-haired beauty begged.

"You are too beautiful for me to release, my lady." Yamato then proceeded to lay gentle butterfly kisses onto her exposed cheek. She did not seem to protest as he trailed down to her chin—which he found a surprise. She actually seemed to be enjoying it! He smiled to himself as he continued to seduce her. He repositioned his left hand from the small of her back and snaked up the front her body. Sensually grazing every naked part of her skin her outfit failed to conceal, he finally reached her right breast. Gently squeezing it, he felt the soft mound of her flesh beneath the fabric material. The breast's nipple, to his pleasure, was beginning to extrude forward.

Mimi uttered a barely audible moan and he was unable to restrain himself from what was to happen next. That hand made its way underneath her top and felt the glory that was her bosom. Their naked skin touched and he lost all control when he was made aware that his palm made contact with that already hardened nipple. He had touched women's breasts before, yet this one excited him. Perhaps it had been far too long since he had lost himself in a night of passion that he was aroused to this extent—

In one quick and unforeseen action, she pushed herself from him and slapped him across the cheek with her right hand. Taking several steps back, increasing the distance between them, her hands then quickly tried to fix the torso of her dress to hide the breast that he had just touched a second ago. She watched him watching her and both said nothing as the milky-skinned woman fixed her top. Her desperate action made him feel animalistic—a predator he was, and she, the prey. He stepped forward.

"Do not approach me!"

"You will have to forgive me for ignoring."

She retreated to the head of the bed as she hopelessly watched him approach her. "I do not want this," she spoke aloud, a slow rush of adrenaline surged through her in this upcoming battle.

"One of us will have to give into the demands of the other," he paused, "I do not think it will be me."

"My lord, I cannot be absent from the performance this long," she tried to reason with him, "the coach master will be furious at me."

"You are still performing do not be mistaken; this is a private performance."

He was slowly nearing the corner of the bed and if she did not take precautions to stop him, he would surely bed her come midnight. But there was nothing Mimi could use for protection. Damn her for being so willing to accompany him. A glimpse to her left, the only portable items she could possibly throw were pillows and the thought made her want to laugh hysterically.

"Do not resist me," Yamato softly whispered her way.

"I must," she positioned herself so the pillows were right behind her.

"Give me yourself and I will be gentle."

"False promises."

"I am a prince with honor. I mean what I say."

"Such a prince will take from a lady when she refuses?"

"I cannot restrain myself any more than now. This is only natural is it not? I am a man, and any man who sees a beautiful and alluring woman will come to react with his body… not his head."

"Let me leave and you will prove yourself wrong."

"I cannot do that," Yamato was so close to her he could take her lips once more.

"There are plenty of women that would be more willing to comply with your desires, women who would kill to be me right now. Why not take one of them?" She observed him with cautious eyes, her hands going behind her to clutch the pillows.

"They are after my title."

"What makes me any different?"

"Your beauty far surpasses them. You are a wisp that cannot be easily captured. You captivate me with your resistance."

"Your words are clearly that of a noble," she gazed from his eyes to his lips.

"My lips are begging for your skin."

If Mimi had not been so obsessed with wanting to escape, his flattery alone would have been supplement enough to find her in his arms. But she did not want this, it was wrong, especially since he was slightly inebriated. She watched him close the distance between them, now standing right before her and silently, she waited with keen patience. Waiting for him to become vulnerable and it just so happened when he stared at her with such temptation. His hand reached for her headpiece and removed it from the crown of her head. Her wonderful honey-brown hair tumbled down and curtained her back and shoulders. He slowly lowered his head to her, his lips approaching hers and it was then that she decided to react.

She seized the pillow with her left hand and swung it at him with a force she knew possible from the adrenaline. The down-constructed material made contact with his head, forcing him to react accordingly. Yamato retreated one step away and Mimi fled with all the fear that she could. Fear not of him, but fear of what she just did. She just assaulted _the_ prince of Selene! Climbing over the bed and making her way across it as fast as she could, she did not anticipate his recovery time. He was after all, trained for combat and self-defense supplemented his reaction time.

Yamato staggered only for a second before he caught sight of her moving across his bed. Instantaneously, he lunged forward and grabbed her by the ankle—causing her to yelp when he made contact—and pulled her back to him. He heard further cries of protest, but he did not care anymore. The prince however was not angered by her sudden "attack" rather the resistance made his sexual desire all the more stronger. Yamato had always been told to fight for what he wanted, and the more he struggled, the more he wanted her; it was as simple as that, but Mimi was not aware that her actions had only intensified his wanting. Needless to say he would have had his way with her even if she had complied from the beginning, but to him, this was already sexual foreplay enough.

She kicked at him with her other foot, but he had easily captured it as well. Slipping her golden heels required little effort as he now had her lower body in hostage. His firm grip to both ankles, standing tall and imposing, watching her from the edge of the bed.

"You should not have done that," his eyes grazed her body.

She looked away, a strong hue of rose coloring her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

And he was most definitely handsome, but she would never admit it to him… not now at least. When she did not respond, Yamato climbed on the bed and positioned himself before her. With his hands still holding her legs, he held them apart and placed his knees at her hips while his lower legs stapled her thighs to the bed. Mimi was only capable of moving her lower legs, but that did nothing to aid in her escape.

"You do know what is going to happen next."

"I know when I am defeated," Mimi responded, tired and detached, "but if you seek a response from me, you will be highly disappointed. Only you will be receiving the pleasure from the both of us."

He grinned with one side of his mouth, "Had the lioness turn into a mouse? I had assume you would continue to fight till the end to say the least."

"If you are intent to finish, please do so."

"With upmost pleasure." Mimi turned to look at him as he spoke those words and was greeted with the sight of him loosening his tunic and shedding all clothes that remained on the upper half of his body. When finished, Yamato displayed his splendid torso proudly and gauged her for a reaction. The figure that exuded maleness and power, of royal bloodline and respect, the Ishida's were all gorgeous nobles with their light skin complexion. And he was at the peak of a man his age with a body rugged as his and muscular in presentation and for that, Mimi feared for herself. What could this man possibly know about being gentle?

"Look at me," Yamato said when Mimi turned away. Again, no response and she did not expect what was to happen next. She had believed he would take her as soon as she surrendered, but he didn't. With each hand, he reached for hers and placed them on his torso (releasing his off of hers): one on his chest, and the other on his stomach. He was incredibly toned and she was startled with the thought of losing her senses. His chest was just as firm as Mimi suspected and she considered how foolishly she was, thinking she had the strength to push him away. His stomach was the epitome of performance for one who trains his body without limits. Mimi could feel the rigid crevice of each abdominal muscle and she was sure he was enjoying himself as she groped his front.

That bastard, she thought to himself and removed her hands again.

"Your own body desires the same as mines. If only your stubborn head could agree."

"Does it please you so? Watching me like this?"

He didn't hesitate to answer, speaking as his hands rested on her stomach. "It does, but I would be more if you could willingly surrender yourself to me."

"It does not matter if I do or not, you will take me regardless. You say you will be gentle, but I know of men. You are all ruthless and take what you want. Never will I surrender myself to you."

He began to unclothe her, starting at the top, with one hand while the other gripped her chin and turned her to look at him. "I am going to prove two of those statements wrong. I will show you the gentle caresses of a male and you will come to accept me."

"I would not hold my breath on that my lord," she said bitterly and enunciated the last words with venom.

After unsheathing one breast, he proceeded onto the next one all the while holding her head in place. Their eyes not once releasing each other, though she desperately wanted to shut her eyes and let him do as he wished. When she felt both her breasts exposed to the cool air of the night, she couldn't help but shutter in response. Her nipples hardened and she winced at her exposed self—her ever so vulnerable state. His stare ravished her two ripe bosoms and Yamato found it so hard to restrain himself from taking her aggressively, but he wanted to prove the woman wrong; he will be gentle and she will come to enjoy his touch. He then loosened the skirt of her dress by pulling a long string at her hip and within seconds, her dress fell apart.

She was naked in all her glory, beneath him.

"Such a beautiful shade your body radiates," his voice was husky. "Pale as the moon, it is even lighter than mines. But when you blush, you have the loveliest pink imaginable; I want to see the rest of your body in that same heat." His hands took hold of each breast while he lowered himself to capture her lips in a hungry embellishment before slowly sucking onto her neck.

Mimi turned away in shame, such shame that she was allowing herself to be taken advantage. That she was not fighting or screaming till she lost her voice or passed out with exhaustion. But it was of no use. It never was. Just then, Mimi felt one hand wrap snaking behind her waist and lifting her slightly up. Confused as to what he was doing, she peered his way and saw him gathering her dress before tossing it over the bed. She feared this moment: the part where their bodies joined together. And Yamato did as she suspected, he began to loosen his pants. It wasn't long before he slid the hem of his pants past his male organ in exposure. Mimi was completely stunned at its already hardened state and length that she did not feel him remove his legs off hers before returning to its position to lock her again.

He was watching her again, anticipating yet another reaction as their bodies layered in bare nudity.

"You cannot put that inside me!" Mimi shook her head frantically, squirming again. "It will not fit! I will bleed!"

Yamato groaned as her moving brushed against his throbbing penis, arousing him even further. He grabbed her shoulders and lightly held them, restraining them from further movement. "It will, and I promise you, you will not bleed. I will not hurt you."

His voice was so soft and assuring that Mimi was utterly conflicted. Like her, he was even more confusing. He was going to take her by force, but at the same time, he was whispering sweet words of reassurance. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Even when you cry you are still so beautiful," the prince said, drying her face with soft kisses. When he successfully stopped Mimi's tears from trickling down her face, he used one hand to push back stray strands of hair. "I want to see your every expression," then he cupped her both breasts again and pressed them.

Mimi ushered a small moan, her body responding to his touch and she refused to admit she consciously felt her own arousal. She then felt him sucking on her neck again, his teeth against her flesh in a combination of pleasure and pain. His left hand found her right and he interlocked their fingers—his larger digits squeezing her delicate ones—as his right arm lifted her hips in a strong and possessive grip. Her left hand fisted the bed sheets in desperation and for support as the inevitable moment was about to take place.

Yamato removed himself from her neck and hovered over her face. She was shut her eyes, but she could feel the full force of his intense stare. It was a heart-wrenching silence as she waited for his penetration. When it did not occur as soon as she expected, she turned to see what expression he had conjured and the moment she opened her eyes to him, Mimi instantly regretted it.

He seemed to have been waiting for that movement, because as soon as she did, Mimi finally felt him enter her. A pain unlike any other, she housed the entrance of his male member. It was as she suspected: he was too much for her to handle and so, she screamed in inexplicable discomfort. But, it did not deter him from forcing himself deeper inside her.

"I am fully inside you," he whispered to her before slowly moving his hips back. Then, again, he thrust his hips forward and she echoed her cries from before, but this time he met her open mouth with his. She tried desperately to angle her head sideways, but he wouldn't allow it. Together, their mouths were connected and so were their gender-explicit organs.

He continued to move in a rhythm he found comfortable, but in such a slow and sensual movement, Mimi's hip automatically moved to match his. As he continued to explore her mouth, and she caught herself moving her hips, she stopped immediately. Not long after, Yamato released her swollen lips and hovered above her. His blues eyes glistening and lost behind clouds of desire that Mimi averted her gaze sideways.

His strides were long, deep, and slow between one thrust to the next and he savored the way she moved up and down against the tan fabric of his bed. The sight of her was more than he could handle and slowly, he quickened his pace. Yamato was soon approaching his climax and each thrust then became harder, and deeper, and faster.

Mimi recognized the sloppy movements and knew he was reaching his limit. She too was becoming fatigued—from the early performance of her dance, to her struggle, and now—that her vision slowly transcended into a hazy blur. So lost in enervation that she unexpectedly came and moaned with a jagged voice that he surely would enjoy. She arced her back as she exploded and wrapped her hands around his back muscle, biting onto his left shoulder, unable to bear anymore.

With a sudden change in affection, Yamato was taken by disbelief when Mimi hugged him and brought him down with her weight. However, he supported both of their weight by extending his arms and positioning his hands onto the mattress. One final and powerful thrust, he was completely within and came inside her.

He groaned deeply and his arms went limp. Together, they fell and he remained content just lying this way, but when she made no actions to remove him, he quickly lifted himself in fear of hurting her.

"Mimi?" he asked, but she did not answer as she laid below him, unconscious.

Smiling to himself at the sleeping beauty, he raised to look at her aroused vagina and was relieved to find it void of blood, save for the opaque white liquid. Whether the girl admitted she enjoyed their sexual encounter or not, the prince was confident she did. Lifting her once more, Yamato repositioned themselves so that they were properly lying on the bed with their heads on the cushions and their feet towards the foot of the bed. He removed himself from the bed to retrieve a cloth, then carefully cleaning the orgasm off of her, he did the same to himself.

It was a cool night, but the experience made them rather sweaty. He would have preferred to wash up, together, but after seeing her sleeping form, he forego the thought and laid beside her. Moving his hands across her naked form, Yamato pulled her towards him and placed her head on his chest. He recovered the blankets around them and with one arm around her waist, the other grabbed her hand and draped it over his stomach.

If by morning they were still in a position where they continued to embrace, he would see to it that she became his wife. The idea brought him a pleasant slumber.

**[...]**

**A/N: **I'm curious to hear what readers have to say about this chapter. Good? Bad? What's going to happen next? Update soon? teehee. I was so inspired to write Mimato again after reading other Mimato fanifcs and fanart. But it's so frustrating when there are a lot of abandon, good stories :(

So I failed to update come late February/early March. I apologize to those who anticipate story updates as soon as possible. Believe me, if I could, I would update as much as I could! I'm so sporadic at updates, it annoys me.

I did find it interesting that my other story received greater view counts, but less review, while this story the opposite. Thank you all for taking to the time to review and I wish I could PM you four guests, but there are no accounts! I'm not one to favor gratitudes in the chapters, but I will make an exemption as brief as possible. They are all lovely and greatly appreciated, and they drive me to write when I do find the time. Also, favorites and follows are just as welcomed!

I do have a question: given the choice, would you prefer shorter chapters, but somewhat quicker updates or longer chapter with a longer waiting time? This can be applied to both stories of mine. My next update will be my other story. Here's a glimpse because I started.

**[...]**

Yamato broached a conversation as calm as he could, not wanting to set her off again, "Look Mimi—"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't!"

Mimi shifted her body posture: she was now slouching, one elbow at the knee and her chin in the palm of that arm. The other hand wrapped itself around the rested elbow and she was looking out the cart, her head turned away from him. Her honey-brown tresses cascading her back and off her shoulder. She spoke impetuously with a sigh escaping her lips, "I wish Jyou was here."

His face darkened and he was going to pretend he didn't hear that, yet he couldn't help but feel the tinge of hurt festering inside him. He commented in a cold manner, "If I had known you hate me so much, I wouldn't have dragged you in here."


End file.
